17/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 11-وَيَدْعُ الإِنسَانُ بِالشَّرِّ دُعَاءهُ بِالْخَيْرِ وَكَانَ الإِنسَانُ عَجُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 11-Ve yed’ul insânu biş şerri duâehu bil hayr(hayri), ve kânel insânu acûlâ(acûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve yed'u : ve dua eder * 2. el insânu : insan * 3. bi eş şerri : şerre * 4. duâe-hu : onun duası * 5. bi el hayri : hayır için, hayra * 6. ve kâne : ve oldu * 7. el insânu : insan * 8. acûlen : aceleci Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 11-İnsan, hayra duâ ediyormuşçasına şerre de duâ eder ve insan, pek acelecidir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 11-İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 11-İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi şerre de dua eder. İnsan pek acelecidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 11-İnsan iyiliğin gelmesine dua ettiği gibi, kötülüğün gelmesine de dua eder. Esasen insanoğlu acelecidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 11-İnsan hayra dua eder gibi şerre dua eder. İnsan çok acelecidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 11-İnsan hayrı istediği kadar şerri de ister. İnsan pek acelecidir! Edip Yüksel Meali * 11-İnsan, iyi bir şey için dua ettiğini sanırken aslında kötü bir şey için dua eder. İnsan çok acelecidir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 11-İnsan, hayrı ister gibi şerre davet çıkarıyor; insan çok acelecidir! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 11-İnsan da şerri öyle da'vet ediyor ki hayra duâ eder gibi, ve insan pek aceleci olmuştur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 11-Ve insan hayra dua ettiği gibi şerre de duada bulunur. Ve insan pek aceleci olmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 11-Hal böyleyken, insan yine de (çoğu zaman) iyilik için dua ediyormuşcasına (tutkuyla) kötülük için dua eder; çünkü insan (yargılarında) tez canlıdır. Suat Yıldırım * 11-İnsan, bazen şerri, tıpkı hayrı istercesine ister. Pek acelecidir bu insan! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 11-İnsan, hayra du'â eder gibi, şerre du'â etmekte(hayrı ister gibi şerri istemekte)dir. İnsan pek acelecidir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 11-İnsan, iyilik için dua ettiği gibi kötülük için de dua eder. Zaten insan çok acelecidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 11-İnsan, iyilik için dua eder gibi kötülük için dua eder. Çünkü insan çok acelecidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 11-İnsan, hayra davet eder gibi şerri çağırıyor/insan, hayra duasıyla şerri davet ediyor. İnsan çok acelecidir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 11-The prayer that man should make for good, he maketh for evil;(2184) for man is given to hasty (deeds). M. Pickthall (English) * 11- Man prayeth for evil as he prayeth for good; for man was ever hasty. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 11- İnsan hayra dua eder gibi, şerre de dua eder veya şerri davet eder. Sanki o büyük mükafata dua ediyormuş gibi, o acıklı azaba dua eder. Veya yaptıkları ile o azabı davet eder. Bunun sebebi de şudur: İnsan pek acelecidir. Sonra olacak şeyin vaktinden önce hemen olmasını ister. Sabır ve tahammül zoruna gider de iman ile yararlı işlerden önceye alarak o büyük mükafatı isteyecek yerde, acelesinden imansızlar hakkında hazırlanmış olan çok acı azaba dua eder. Onun bir an önce hemen yerine getirilmesini bir iyilik ister gibi ister ve bu şekilde kendisine kötülüğü davet etmiş olur. Çünkü bir şeyin vaktinden önce acele, olarak gerçekleşmesini isteyen kimse, o şeyden mahrum edilmekle azarlanır. Bundan dolayı müminler, kötülüğe dua etmemeli, sabır ve ihtiyat ile hayra dua etmeli ve yararlı işleri yapmaya teşebbüs ile hayra davet etmelidir. İnsanın çok aceleci olması bir de şu mânâyı kapsar: İnsan peşincidir. Veresiyeden daha fazla peşine heves eder. Ahireti, dünyada görmek ister. Onun için insanların birçoğu ahireti bırakır da dünyayı ister. O büyük ücrete önem vermez, o acıklı azabı hesaba almaz. Ve bu şekilde kendisine hayır istiyormuş gibi kötülüğü davet eder. Ki bu mânâ biraz sonra (17/18) âyeti ile açıklanacaktır. Özetle her kişisinde veya bütün durumlarında değil, cinsi itibarı ile veya bazı durumlarda insan çok acelecidir. Ve acelesinden iyilik ve kötülüğü birbirinden ayırmaz, sonunu gözetmez. Zaman âyetlerini hesaba almaz da kendine iyiliği davet ediyormuş gibi bir tehlike ile kötülüğü davet eder. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık.(10) 9- Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. 10- Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar, için de acıklı bir azab hazırlamışızdır.(11) 11- İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir.(12) 12- Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik ve Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi yeterince açıkladık.(13) AÇIKLAMA 10. Her ne kadar bu uyarı, İsrailoğulları'na yapılan hitabın sonunda parantez içi olarak yer almışsa da bunun Yahudilere hitap etmediği ve sadece baştaki bölümünün onlara hitap ettiği söylenemez. Aslında tüm hitap Mekkeli müşriklere yöneliktir. Fakat burada onlara doğrudan hitap edilmemiş, onları uyarmak için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden önemli olaylar sunulmuştur. 11. Burada, Kur'an'ın İsrailoğulları'nın uğradığı akibeti yaşamaya hazır olmaları konusundaki uyarılarından ders almayan kişi, topluluk ve milletler korkutulup uyarılmaktadır. 12. Bu, Mekkeli kafirlerin saçma isteklerine, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bahsettiği azabı hemen indirmesi isteklerine verilen cevaptır. Bu bir önceki ayetle de yakından ilgilidir. Sanki şöyle denmek istenir: "Ey akılsız insanlar topluluğu, iyilik isteyeceğinize, azap istiyorsunuz. Allah'ın azabının uğradığı topluluğun çektiklerini görmüyor musunuz?" Burada, kendilerine yaptıkları işkenceler ve daveti inatlarından ötürü reddetmeleri nedeniyle kafirlerin helâk olması için dua eden müminlere de gizli bir uyarı vardır. Bu topluluğun içinde sonradan müslüman olan ve İslâm'ın en kuvvetli temsilcileri haline gelen bir çok kimse vardı. İşte bu nedenle Allah: "İnsan pek acelecidir." demektedir. İnsan Allah'a sadece anlık acil ihtiyaçları için dua eder. Oysa daha sonra yaşanan tecrübe gösterir ki eğer Allah onun duasını kabul etmiş olsaydı, bu kendisi için daha kötü olurdu. 13. Allah insanı evrendeki çeşitliliğin altında yatan hikmeti araştırmaya davet eder ve monoton bir aynılık beklememesini bildirir. Gerçekte tüm sistem çeşitlilik, farklılık ve her şeyin birbirinden ayrı olması kuralına dayanır. Bu olayı daha da açıklığa kavuşturmak için gece ve gündüzün ayetlerini ele alalım: "Siz bu iki birbirine zıt olayı günlük hayatınızda her gün gözlemektesiniz. Eğer bunun altında yatan hikmeti bir an düşünürseniz, böyle bir çeşitlilik olmasa, yeryüzünde hiç bir etkinliğin olmayacağı sonucuna varırsınız. Aynı şekilde insanların farklı tabiatı, düşünce ve eğilimlere sahip olarak yaratılmalarının altında da bir hikmet yatar. Eğer Allah bütün insanları doğuştan doğru yaratsaydı ve sadece itaat edenleri ve müminleri bırakıp tüm isyankar ve kafirleri helâk etseydi, insanın yaratılış gayesi yerine getirilmemiş olurdu. Bu nedenle sadece gündüzün olmasını ve hiç gecenin olmamasını istemek doğru değildir. En doğru şey hidayet ışığına sahip olanların, ellerinden geldiğince sapıklığın karanlığını yok etmeye çalışmalarıdır. Eğer gecenin karanlığı gibi bir karanlık bulurlarsa, hidayet ışığının güneş gibi tekrar meydana çıkması için beklemeleri onların görevidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *11. Hal böyleyken, (11) insan yine de zaman iyilik için dua ediyormuşcasına (tutkuyla) kötülük için dua eder; (12) çünkü insan yargılarında tez canlıdır. 11 - Yukarıdaki anlam örgüsü içinde ve bağlacının anlamı bizce budur. 12 - Karş. 2:216 -"Mümkündür ki, hoşlanmadığınız bir şey sizin için (bazan) iyi olabilir; ve yine mümkündür ki, hoşlandığınız bir şey de sizin için (bazan) kötü olabilir": başka bir deyişle, ilahî rehberlik, iyinin ve kötünün ne olduğu konusunda tek nesnel ölçüdür. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *11. Ve insan hayrı istediği gibi şerri de ister. Ve insan pek aceleci olmuştur. 11. (Ve) İnsanlık, Kur'an-ı Kerim gibi bir hidayet rehberine kavuşmuş olduğu halde yine birçok (İnsan, hayra dua ettiği gibi) o Kur'an'ın beyanlarına, irşadlarına hayır ve iyilikleri tavsiyesine aykırı olarak (şerre de duada bulunur) meselâ: Bazı kâfirler, İslâm dinini inkâr ederler ve bu inkârlarındaki ısrarı göstermek için "tarabbi! eğer İslâmiyet bir hak din ise bizim üzerimize gökten taş yağdır veya elem verici bir azap getir" diye duada bulunurlar. Bazı insanlar da, nefislerine, ailelerine veya mallarına arız olan bazı facialardan dolayı pek müteessir olurlar, bir gün evvel ölmelerini, mahv olup gitmelerini temennide bulunurlar. Böyle bir dua ise elbette muvafık değildir. (Ve insan) cinsi (pek aceleci olmuştur.) Her hatırına gelene acele gösterir, onun akıbetini hiç nazarı tefekküre almaz. Halbuki, insan her işte mütefekkirane hareket etmelidir, sonra pişmanlık fâide vermez. Nitekim bir hadisi şerifte buyurulmuştur. Yani acele etmek, bir şeyi vaktinden evvel istemek şeytanın vesvesesinden ileri gelir. Acele etmeyip teenni ile hareket etmekte bir tevfiki ilâhî eseridir. "TİRMİZİ"